


need some hair?

by hyunghoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Law Student Chae Hyungwon, Librarian Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: (Of all the variants of stress Kihyun has witnessed in his “career” as a student librarian, Hyungwon’s had to be the most stress-inducing.)Kihyun was pretty sure his crush on Hyungwon should have been vanished completely, given his aversion to messes, especially human ones.Then Hyungwon had looked up at him with big wet eyes and pouted.– in which hyungwon is a law student ripping his hair out due to stress, and kihyun takes action to save his soon-to-be-bald crush





	need some hair?

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very funny but i tried, thank you to egg on twitter for giving me the prompt 
> 
> "student librarian kihyun and stressed out law student hyungwon kihyun always watches hyujgwon RIP his hair out when he’s studying and one day he places a bottle of hair growth shampoo on his table and winks (followed by a finger gun) before walking away not a second later he’s on the floor screaming into his hand because of@how dumb that was"

As a student librarian in one of the country’s most prestigious universities, Kihyun’s seen every single variant of stress imaginable. More often than not, students walk into the library looking like empty husks of their former selves, and leave looking like zombies after being twice-murdered by human survivors. 

 

If only  _ he _ could be twice-murdered. Or just once would be nice too, he thinks as he enters his fourth consecutive hour of manning the counter and reminding his peers not to hog the computers, having lost the feeling in his butt from sitting too long. He scrolls through various apps on his phone absently, willing the time to pass faster so he can finally rest. 

 

He hears the annoying shuffle of feet being dragged over the library carpet, a signal that the bane of his existence  ~~ only reason to continue working at this shitty library ~~ has arrived. 

 

Chae Hyungwon. 

 

Tall, pretty boy with big eyes that were always half-lidded with sleep, and soft face perfectly framed by his soft brown hair, and plush, full lips that were spilling over with pink, the law student that half the university population had mild, if not full blown, crushes on. 

 

He looks up to see a lifeless meatsack dragging itself to a table near the counter and dropping its bag heavily onto the floor before sinking into the chair. He observes as it moves slowly, inch by inch as if it was physically painful, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bunch of heavy books. It looks up and sends a wave in Kihyun’s direction, giving him a pained smile and turning back to its books before Kihyun could return the greeting. 

 

Kihyun just watches Hyungwon go through the motions, laughing at his dramatic act of exhaustion. Hyungwon hears Kihyun’s stifled giggles and flashes him the bird, but doesn’t look in his direction. 

 

This has been their routine for god knows how long now, with the stressed out law student coming to the library every day at 6pm and attempting to study, encouraged by Kihyun’s snickering at his suffering. 

 

It isn’t like they actually know each other. In fact, Kihyun wouldn’t even expect Hyungwon to know his name if it weren’t for the nametag he wears during work. They don’t have a relationship at all. Well, aside from Hyungwon finally recognising him as the librarian that always works at this time, and them having a sort of acquaintance-ship as a result. 

 

And also aside from the huge crush Kihyun’s been nursing on Hyungwon since well before they first met. 

 

It’s no secret that Kihyun is completely weak for pretty boys. Before he’d properly met Hyungwon, it wasn’t too big of a deal that he had a crush on him, seeing as Hyungwon fitted the mold of his type perfectly – gorgeous, tall, cute, and intelligent to boot. 

 

_ The first time Hyungwon had visited the library, he was a hot mess. His hair fell all over his face as he dashed into the library, practically throwing everyone else behind him as he made a beeline for the computer. His famously pretty eyes were lined with eyebags, his lips chapped as hell.  _

 

_ He tripped over air and fell flat on his face just as he reached the last computer, and nearly sobbed when someone else went to occupy it. Then he sat in a corner as he waited, absent-mindedly pulling at his hair, not noticing as small clumps of it came off in his hands.  _

 

_ (Of all the variants of stress Kihyun had witnessed in his “career” as a student librarian, Hyungwon’s had to be the most stress-inducing.)  _

 

_ Kihyun was pretty sure his crush should have been vanished completely, given his aversion to mess.  _

 

_ Then Hyungwon had looked up at him with big wet eyes and pouted.  _

 

_ “Could I use the computer at the counter? I’m rushing an assignment and I really need to submit it in like one minute.”  _

 

_ Kihyun, unable to resist, brought Hyungwon behind the counter. Hyungwon submitted his assignment (barely on time) and dashed out as fast as he came, shouting “thanks so much!” over his shoulder as he ran.  _

 

_ And tripped, again, over his stupidly long limbs.  _

 

_ It was undeniable that Chae Hyungwon was a piping hot mess, and his stress manifested in some seriously worrying ways, and he was completely the opposite of what Kihyun looked for in boys, even if he  _ was _ irresistibly cute.  _

 

_ But he was  _ irresistibly _ cute.  _

 

Kihyun looks away for a second and when he turns back, Hyungwon has his long goblin fingers fisted in his hair again. He sighs, and watches as Hyungwon practically rips fistfuls of hair right off his head. Kihyun cringes, feeling discomfort crawl up his spine as a bunch of strands of hair fall onto the table. 

 

Hyungwon’s been fixated on the same page for a while now, another sign that he’s stressed out of his mind. He nibbles harshly on his lip and pulls even harder at his own hair, eyes moving over the same few words over and over again without seeming to process anything he’s reading.

 

Well, Hyungwon isn’t the only one who’s stressed out today. 

 

Kihyun feels his stomach starting to feel weird, and hopes his stress isn’t about to turn into gas, for the sake of his self-respect if nothing else. He looks around the library, which is relatively empty as it always is by this time. 

 

That’s a good thing. 

 

He glances again at Hyungwon, who’s gone almost completely still in his stress, the fist in his hand curling tighter and tighter. Today must be worse than normal, then. He frowns, feeling his heart ache slightly at the thought of his crush being unhappy. 

 

He forces himself off the counter chair slowly, grabbing his bag from under the counter as he does so. Hyungwon doesn’t look up as he makes his way over, slowly, painstakingly. 

 

“Hey, Hyungwon,” Kihyun whispers. He taps the poor guy on the shoulder and Hyungwon turns around with tired eyes. He gives Kihyun a small smile when he sees that it’s him, and his eyes widen a little bit as if attempting to give Kihyun his full attention. 

 

“Yeah?” He mumbles in return. His voice is low and lovely, and Kihyun realises they’ve barely talked since the first time they met. He nearly forgets what he’s there for when Hyungwon smiles at him again and pats the seat next to him. Kihyun sits, fighting back a blush. 

 

“Sorry, are you closing up already? Should I go?” Kihyun shakes his head but feels something (the crush) tug at his heart as Hyungwon sighs in relief and stops trying to pack his mess of books (and a library-loaned laptop hidden in there somewhere) up. 

 

Kihyun finally manages to tear his dumb gay eyes off Hyungwon and starts fishing in his bag. Hyungwon turns away from him too, attempting to re-focus on his coursework. Kihyun finally finds what he’s looking for and places it on the table. 

 

The resounding bang and the immediate snap of everyone’s heads in their direction hint to Kihyun that he may have slammed the table too hard. Hyungwon practically jumps out of his skin, and turns to see what Kihyun’s all but smashed into the table. 

 

“Shampoo for… hair growth?” The tone of Hyungwon’s voice as he reads the label on the bottle doesn’t give away how he feels, but he does turn big confused eyes on Kihyun. Kihyun panics and shoots straight out of the chair like he’s been shot.

 

_ Okay, play it cool, Kihyun.  _ Kihyun tries to salvage the situation and goes with his gut. Of course, it goes wrong. (Does he even  _ have _ a gut?) He  _ winks _ , and when that doesn’t seem to immediately clean up the situation, backs away, doing finger guns and grinning like an idiot the whole way back to the counter. 

 

Once he arrives, he sinks onto the floor behind the counter, throwing a hand over his mouth to keep from screeching his head off. What the fuck was that? When his best friend Minhyuk told him to woo Hyungwon by showing concern for his needs, this is probably not what he had meant. Now he’s embarrassed himself and probably pissed Hyungwon off by publicly addressing his imminent baldness, and he’d have to quit his job at the library and make a new life somewhere no one knows him. 

 

All because he’s .. well, him. God, that’s so embarrassing. 

 

He doesn’t look back in Hyungwon’s direction for the rest of his shift. 

 

At least, until Hyungwon walks to the counter, library-loaned laptop in hand. He doesn’t meet Kihyun’s eyes as he slides the laptop slowly over the counter. 

 

“Um.” Hyungwon says it like a statement, but he’s still looking everywhere but Kihyun. 

 

“Thanks.” He says, and leaves in a hurry, face as red as a tomato. 

 

Kihyun finds a post it on the laptop when he’s stopped freaking out (or, taken a break from it, more like). 

 

_ I  _ was _ going to ask you on a date, but I guess this means I’m still a few hairs short. Maybe once I meet your hair thickness standards? – Hyungwon  _

 

There’s a phone number at the bottom of the note, with a smiling star. 

 

Kihyun feels a blush creep onto his face, and he rereads the note a few times to make sure he’s not dreaming. Oh, Minhyuk’s going to be so proud. 

 

Kihyun fights back a stupidly wide smile, trying to keep it together well enough to get through the last few minutes of his shift. 

 

_ P.S. You’re cute when you blush.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!! i Never write fics like this ;; 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @hyunghonie or on tumblr @sakurachae :)


End file.
